Whispers In The Night
by happyday girl
Summary: Sequel to "Blades in the Dark"- Whilst making their way through Mirkwood, the Company lose the path- after a savage attack they are split, the groups each desperately tying to find the other, but other forces are at work in the forest, forces that none of the group can foresee- will they all make it out alive? Hurt!Fili and Kili, Protective!Bofur and Durin feels- Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Well, here it is- the sequel to Blades in the Dark! If you haven't read it, you don't have to, as they are not really going to relate much ^^ **

**This chapter is a little short, but it sets everything up nicely :)**

**Onwards…..**

The gloom of the forest pressed into the company, making them nervous and agitated. Each walked in a silence permeated by mist and low sun. Bilbo was at the front, eyes wide as he followed Thorin down the brick path that was going to lead them safely though Mirkwood.

The forest seemed to press in on them from all fronts, the mist suffocating them with every step- even Thorin himself seemed hesitant as he led the others down the path. He glanced down the other routes leading off the path, but each was shrouded in darkness- the Wizard had warned them of the perils of straying from the road; the words were still ringing in each of their ears.

Kili was walking between his brother and Bofur, who was uncharacteristically solemn. His eyes widened as he looked upon the change that had befallen the others, even his own brother. Fili was sombre, his eyes only on the way ahead- 'Tis only a forest,' Kili muttered to him, earning a look from the dwarves in front of him for speaking out loud. 'What is there to fear so much?'

'We don't know, that's the point.' Fili replied, voice low as he looked around. 'It's best if we just pass unnoticed.'

Kili supressed a chuckle, shaking his head, 'Scared, brother?' he whispered, only low enough for him to hear- Fili rounded on him for that, eyes narrowed. 'I'm a little nervous, as should you be!' he snapped, before shaking his head at Kili's somewhat hurt face and turning away.

Kili sighed, consigning himself to a walk in strained silence as the others kept up their march.

Much of the forest was dead, it seemed- brown, spider like branches curled in on them, a mist reaching out towards them like a skeletal hand as the day wore on. His breath fogged in front of him, a coldness creeping under his tunic like he had never felt before. The air smelt…wrong. Like choking soil and biting wind- he didn't much like it.

They walked like that for a while longer, their legs growing weary at the continuous walking, before Thorin stopped them with a clenched fist to the air. Kili brightened, hoping he was giving the order to rest, or eat, but the look on his Uncle's face heralded nothing like that.

'The path, we've lost it!' his deep voice called. A ripple of sound suddenly erupted as each dwarf started to mutter in dismay.

'We must find it!' one of them called.

'Gandalf told us not to stray!'

'We should never have come this way at all! We should hav-'

'Silence!' Thorin barked, sending the others into muted quiet. Their leader's eyes were wide, almost…fearful? 'We must have lost it not so long ago- I took my eyes off it for but a moment….' He said, shaking his head. Kili and Fili picked their way to their Uncle, something dark settling into their stomachs as they stopped before him. Thorin shot them a look, a look Kili couldn't fathom; it looked a cross between allowed fear and bewilderment. 'We will find it again,' Fili muttered, nodding his head to his Uncle. 'We just need to go back and retrace our steps.'

'And if we get more lost? The Wizard warned us not to stray.' Thorin retorted, feeling slight anger bubbling.

Fili stepped back, shrugging. 'Then I do not know what to suggest- but we cannot stay here for too long…it feels wrong to be here.' He said, Kili nodding beside him.

'Aye, I'll agree with that alright!' Bofur called, earning a nod and more muttering from the rest of the group.

'Hush!' Thorin barked, now acutely aware of the forest around them; it seemed to exude malice, an invisible force of darkness was bound here in the trees, waiting to snare unsuspecting travellers. The silence seemed alive, like a ghostly shadow.

'So what do we do?' Split up?' Kili muttered, shuddering as coldness bit into them.

'No, we must not do that- that is sure way to get lost. We may never find each other again…' Thorin dismissed the idea with a wave of his hand.

'So what do you suggest we do?' Gloin growled, hand already round his weapon.

Seconds passed. Bilbo shivered- the forest was eerie, an aura of discontent wafting between them as they each waiting for their leader's plan.

Fili breathed in deeply, nerves creeping into his veins- he dismissed them, knowing he had to be on his guard in this place. Suddenly- 'We double back to that clearing we passed, then we try and find it from there- it is the last place I remember seeing the path.' Thorin said, and without another word he started walking. The others couldn't disagree, and even if they wanted to they wouldn't- they turned and followed, the darkness enveloping them as they made their way back into the forest.

* * *

Twilight was now upon them, but it was difficult to tell- the great branches and leaves of the uppermost trees obscured most of the light. The group was now talking in whispers to those closest, just to make the walk seem a little less daunting. Fili and Kili were now at the front with their Uncle, who nonetheless was walking in silence. Every little sound set Fili's teeth on edge, sent his arm to his weapon- he didn't like it here one bit. Finally they reached the clearing that they had walked through before- the air was now colder, biting into their skin as they stopped. 'Should we make a fire?' Kili muttered, shivering a little.

'No, it is best if we keep moving, we just need to find the path- everyone spread out and find it!' Thorin ordered, walking forwards, eyes to the ground.

Everyone fanned out, heads bent low as they searched for the faded brick path, suddenly- 'Got it! We must have just missed it…' Bofur shouted, pointing to the floor next to him. A collective heave of breath greeted the words as they surged forwards.

'Good work, Bofur,' Thorin smiled, 'Right, we just need to k-'his voice stopped as an almighty crack of wood met their ears, followed by a growl so deep Kili thought it had erupted from the depths of hell itself. The dwarves drew together, each raising their weapon- Fili pushed Kili to his side, a palm out in front of him to shield him somewhat.

'Be silent- it may just pass us by…' Thorin whispered, eyes to the closed forest in front of them. Kili, eyes wide, held his sword tightly, hoping that Thorin was right- but they never did have such good luck. Suddenly, something burst into the clearing, something huge, with foaming jaws and glinting teeth. The wolf-like creature was thin but muscular, the grey pelt almost glowing in the darkness. Its red eyes surveyed its prey, before it made its move- with its strong legs it pounced, sending the company in different directions to get out of its path.

Fili pushed Kili to move him out of harm's way, before swinging his sword at the creature as it ran towards them- the glint of iron reflected in its eyes, but the weapon hardly made a dent. Fili's eyes widened as it turned its great head towards him- he slashed again and again, driving it backwards as others began attacking it from behind. With a great swipe of its paw it flung the dwarf to the ground, winded.

'Hey!' another voice called from behind- Kili loosed an arrow into its pelt, but it merely bounced off. It now turned to him, teeth bared-suddenly another growl was added, and then another- two more had heard the call of its kin, and had come searching for prey also. The original creature still had its eyes firmly on Kili- Kili had notched another arrow in his bow, but the creature was too quick, causing him to yell out and throw himself out of its path; a shadow fell upon him as they creature stepped closer- a claw reached out, batting the dwarf on the ground. Kili yelped as the sharp claw dug into his leg- he scrabbled upwards, retrieving his dropped dirk, before turning and burying it deep into the creature's side. A roar rang out as Kili backed away- even with one injured it seemed that these creatures just wouldn't give up; they needed to get out of here…

Thorin and Gloin were busy with another of the creatures, its great jaws foaming as it lashed out at them. Despite the force that they were putting on them, the creature kept on coming, before its great claw caught Thorin in the chest, sending him to the floor, blood on his face.

'No!' Kili shouted, running to his uncle to defend him- he slashed and stabbed at the creature, his blade sinking to the hilt- this now seemed to have an effect- it reared up, sending Kili up with it as he tried to pull his sword away. With a cry he fell to the floor again as the creature shook its great head- its snout caught him in the side, sending him careering to the side.

'Run! Into the forest, run!' Thorin shouted, now up and helping Balin up also. Kili raced to his brother, with Bofur not far behind. 'Boys, you're with me- let's go!' he said, helping Kili pull his brother to his feet. 'But Thorin…' Kili muttered, but he saw that Thorin was preoccupied with the others- finally their faces met. 'Go! We will find each other again!' he shouted, and Kili nodded.

Suddenly one of the creatures ran into view, its jaw inches away, so close that Kili didn't have time to reach his weapon- the creature suddenly balked, a high wine forcing itself out of its great mouth. Kili turned and saw and axe embedded into his pelt, with Thorin standing with an arm outstretched.

Fili grabbed his brother's tunic and pulled, and together they followed Bofur into the dense woodland off the path, the darkness enveloping them.

'We'll be able to find the others well enough…' Bofur promised, blood smeared into his face.

Fili hoped he was right- it already seemed like they were alone in the forest. He winced as he felt pain in his arm; reaching up his felt blood on his palm- Kili saw, and his wide eyes met his own. 'I'm ok, I promise….' He smiled, putting an arm around him and walking with him.

Quietly, the three of them picked their way through the forest, before turning left in the hope of coming across the others, keeping a close eye out for movement.

Something, it seemed, was also keeping a watch on them in the darkness of the forest….

**I hope you liked it!**

**Expect hurt/comfort, action and (hopefully) some Durin feels in the upcoming chapters!**

**Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**

**Xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter- you guys are amazing, as always ^^**

**Onwards….**

'We should have found them by now…'

'Don't worry Kili; they are probably just round the next corner.'

'…They would have surely heard us coming?'

'Everything in this forest will hear us coming if you two don't keep your mouths shut!' Bofur whispered, rolling his eyes. The two brothers fell quiet, sheepish looking finding their ways onto their faces.

They had only walked a few paces into the forest but it seemed that they were already lost. Even Bofur had to admit it- he looked down the line of trees, hoping to see the rest of the group, but no one could be seen. 'We haven't walked that far…' he whispered to himself, fist tightly clenched around his weapon. He didn't like being here, especially so off the path- they had to find the others, and quickly.

'It's like a maze…' Kili breathed, wide brown eyes darting everywhere.

'Maybe we should just go back? Those creatures have probably gone now, and the others could be there.' Fili muttered, trying not to wince for the pain in his arm.

'Aye, and what if they're not? What if we go back and they're still there, mightily angry?' Bofur countered, shaking his head. 'No, we continue going in this direction- we all ran upwards, so we should meet each other somewhere…'

'He's right- we all ran in this direction,' Kili agreed, eyes narrowing as he watched his brother blow air through his teeth. Fili saw him, and gave him a smile. 'Tis a scratch- it's just bleeding a bit more than I'd like.' He said, shrugging off the pain. Kili nodded, hoping he was right.

They continued walking in silence, each looking desperately for a glimpse of another Dwarf. What seemed like hours passed, and still there was no sign. Bofur was now starting to get worried- they hadn't walked very far…what had befallen the others?

As if reading the older Dwarf's thoughts, Kili spoke in a hushed tone- 'What if something bad has happened to the others?'

Bofur didn't have an answer- instead he put an arm around the youngest, patting him on the back. 'Come on, laddie….chin up- they'll be right as rain, you'll see.'

Kili nodded, knowing it was probably true- darkness was now falling in the forest; the trees were becoming shadows, and it was hard to pick them out from the blackness of the night.

'We could light a torch? I have some wood- they'll be able to follow the light straight to us.' Even as Kili said it he knew it was a bad idea. He caught Bofur's expression, which plainly said '_Are you really that silly?_' and held his hands up. 'Ok, no torch!' he whispered, shaking his head.

Fili snorted and was just about to retort when something made him spin around- a noise, but not like the one before, when the wolf-creatures attacked….it was a rustling sound, like autumn leaves skitting in the breeze.

'You ok?' Bofur asked, stopping and peering around.

Frowning, Fili looked into the dark undergrowth where the noise had come from. Whatever had made it was gone now, it seemed. He looked at the others and shrugged, 'It's nothing…' he whispered, and they carried on- but with Fili's ears now sharp to the sound.

* * *

Bilbo panted for breath as they kept running- Thorin was at the front, leading them away from the wolf creatures at a haring speed. Now they were slowing, he could finally catch his breath- and his thoughts. Kili, Fili and Bofur had split from the group, and miraculously everyone else seemed to have stayed together- at least they hadn't all gone in different directions; they'd never find each other.

Nori was shaking like a leaf, but his brothers were stood beside him, wiping blood off their weapons onto the wet ground; the attack had caught them off guard, and now they were all on alert, ready for what else the forest could throw at them.

Thorin had slowed as well, but as Bilbo got up to him, still breathing heavily, he could see the worried expression on his face- Balin was next to him, also looking around. 'They should be here.' Thorin muttered, shaking his head as he looked around the crop of trees.

'Give them time; they probably encountered a thicket or something…' Balin muttered.

'No…we ran at the same time….I should never have given the order….' Thorin growled, worry in his stomach. 'If something happens to them I would ne-'

'Thorin, please! Nothing has happened to them- just give them some time to get here!' Balin raised his voice a little. 'Let's just stay here for now, in the quiet- they'll soon stumble upon us.' He added, smiling at their leader.

Thorin swallowed, breathing hard. 'Perhaps you are right….this forest has put us all on edge- we'll give them some time, and if they don't come, I'll go out and find them- there's no use in us all going.' He said, before turning back to the others, eyes never leaving the forest.

Bilbo looked up at Balin has he passed; the older dwarf tried to give him a reassuring smile, but it died on his lips. 'Let's hope they come back soon,' he muttered, 'if the stories of this forest are true, anyone who comes off the Elven road do not last very long at all… and that includes us…' he muttered, before he turned to re-join the others, leaving Bilbo alone, with only dark thoughts for company.

* * *

The night sounds seemed amplified in this place, Kili thought to himself as they walked- even the sounds of crickets became deafening. This was a world away from any forest he had ever been into, and he felt more and more nervous as the minutes passed. They were walking slowly, now snaking left, hoping to meet up with the others at some point- he hadn't been worried to begin with, but now he was feeling a little scared.

'We should have found them…' he whispered, his hands tingling as worry began to set in. Fili put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him, gently pushing circles in his shoulder with his thumb. 'Try not to worry, nothing will harm us now…' he muttered, looking over the top of his brother's head to Bofur, who couldn't quite muster up a reassuring agreement. 'Aye…' was all he could mutter, before turning back, sighing to himself- these boys needed him; as old as they were, they were still young in his eyes. He supposed he had to be like Thorin now.

Suddenly, the noise returned, and this time all three of them heard it- it was hard to place, but now Fili was sure it meant trouble.

'Quickly,' he muttered, pushing Kili over to a huge tree that towered above them. The three of them sheltered below it, under some over-hanging leaves, each of their eyes peeled for the source. The noise was unnerving- like a mouse creeping over foliage, but lighter and more urgent. Like wind sweeping through dead leaves…. It was too light a sound to be a beast, or at least a beast of fighting size. They crouched like that for a while, but the noise seemed to just fade away- Kili felt his legs go to sleep, so he stood up, shaking his boots a little to get the feeling back.

'Stay here a while,' Fili called as Kili ducked back into the clearing, not quite trusting the sudden silence.

'Do as your brother says!' Bofur whispered, watching as the other dwarf looked around.

'There's nothing out here, you can come out!' he muttered, nodding his head.

'You don't know that!' Bofur replied.

'I'm sure- trust me.' Came the reply.

Fili chuckled, shaking his head- he was just about to come out of their hiding place when the most terrible sight imaginable scuttled into view.

His eyes widened, his heart going straight into his mouth as Kili looked over to them, oblivious to what was behind him.

The biggest spider he had ever seen was creeping slowly along the undergrowth towards his brother, its feet making the noise they had been hearing. Its glossy black hair was almost spike-like, its eyes the colour of glistening Onyx.

Fili felt Bofur stiffen beside him- he made to stand up slowly, but he held him back- any movement could send it running towards them. 'Kili…walk slowly towards me….' He instructed his brother.

'What? There's nothing here, there-'Kili stopped as he saw Fili's face. 'W-what's the matter?' he asked, something icy cold filling his veins. 'Fili?'

'Please Kili….just come here…..' Fili whispered, trying not to shake. 'Don't turn around….'

Eyes wide, Kili began to do as he was told- but Fili saw the spider coming closer….its knees were curled around, sticking high above its body, showing Fili it was bigger than he first imagined.

'He's not going to make it….' he heard Bofur whisper, and it that moment he knew he had to do something more. He stood, making sure that he didn't make any sudden movement- stepping into the clearing, he held out a hand for his brother to take. 'Just a little closer…' he muttered, painfully aware of just how close the spider was. 'A few more steps….'

Fear was now submerging Kili; he felt his eyes water as he fought with the urge to turn around- 'Fili…' he whispered- he was close now, just a few more seconds…

Suddenly, his foot caught in a root, and he pitched forwards with a cry into his brother's outstretched arms. The spider pounced- Fili threw the both of them to the side, hitting the floor with a groan. Kili jumped up, pulling him up with him. There wasn't even any time to run- Fili unsheathed his sword as the spider turned and scrabbled towards them- slashing into the air, he caught its flesh, but it hardly stopped it at all. Kili ran to its other side, stabbing at it with his own dirk- Bofur was now up as well, his sword also raised.

It seemed that the power of three against one was finally going to overpower the great spider- until it decided that it would go after them one after the other. Kili's eyes widened as it turned its full attack on him- he slashed and stabbed, but it hardly made any impact, and it was pushing him backwards, away from his brother and Bofur- Fili tried to turn its attention back to him, to give his brother some time, but it was like it was transfixed on the youngest dwarf; nothing could get it away.

'HEY!' he shouted, running around the side of the great beast and slashing at its legs- this now had an effect on it; it reared up, convulsing into itself as blood spattered the dark ground. It backed away from the dwarves, crawling back into the undergrowth.

Breathing heavily, Fili was quick to his brother's side- Kili looked shaken, but reasonably unhurt.

'I take it back…' he said, shaking his head.

'What?' Fili replied, frowning.

'Never trust my judgment again!' Kili answered, wolfish smile on his face.

Fili snorted, before the two of them walked over to Bofur, who was stood wiping his sword down by a tree. 'I think we should keep going, don't you?' The older dwarf said lightly, eyebrow quirked.

'Agreed!' the two brothers replied, before Kili stood back to get his breath again- suddenly, a shadow fell on the three of them, like something had blocked out the moon; Kili looked up, his eyes widening as he tried to throw himself backwards, but he was too slow- a sharp fang distended from the spider who was stretched across the trunk of the tree, high enough so they wouldn't notice.

His eyes widened impossibly as it caught him full on the back- he reached out a hand out for his brother, before he suddenly straightened- an ice cold agony lanced through his body, making him gasp out, his body on fire.

'Kili?' Fili cried, reaching out to pull his brother closer, to shield him, but before he could the spider detached itself from the tree, its long legs encircling Kili and pulling him backwards- the last thing Fili saw of his brother was white foam erupting from his lips and a heart-breakingly scared expression on his face.

'No!' he cried, his voice cracking, before scrabbling up and running after the spider, his brother in its long legs. 'KILI! KILI!'

Bofur tore after him, but not before unsheathing his dirk and embedding a cross into the tree that they had been standing under, just in case the others came by.

Fili ran into the undergrowth, thorns scratching his face and tearing at his clothes- he couldn't lose his brother, not in a place like this….

**Will Fili be able to save Kili in time? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Don't worry, there is still a LOT more to come!**

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**A/N- Thorny Hedge….was that enough spider for you? :D**

**XXX **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Thank you to everyone who has read this so far, I really hope you like it ^^**

**Enjoy...**

The earthy smell of trees and moss caught in Kili's nostrils as he came to- but that was the only sense he could use. With a thrill of panic that made him yelp in surprise, he realised that he couldn't see anything at all- a blinding white light obscured his vision, and his body was fastened, as if suspended in the air. Feeling his heart beat faster and faster he forced himself to calm down, to assess his surroundings.

Slowly, he started to flex his aching muscles- he couldn't move more than an inch in any direction, and he swallowed hard as he found he couldn't even move his head from side to side.

'Fili?' he called, his voice weak and muffled- he hoped his brother was close by. 'Help!'

He stopped calling as a shadow fell across the light….what was happening? His memory suddenly came back with a jolt- he instinctively bucked as he recalled the spider, the searing pain as it pierced his back, and the darkness claiming him. He was in a spider's cocoon, which meant….

'Fili!' he yelled into the silence, his voice getting stronger. 'Someone! Anyone, _please_!'

* * *

Fili and Bofur crouched in the undergrowth, watching with fascinated horror as they watched the spiders getting to work- dozens of white cocoons where suspended in the webs of the spiders; Fili had counted three of the beasts already.

'What do we do?' Bofur asked, fingers on his axe. He looked around, biting his lower lip and trying to stop panicking.

The Laddie needed them….they just had to figure out which sac contained him.

'Over there….' Fili whispered, fingers reaching toward the hidden blade on his shin- it would be small enough to deftly cut the binds holding his brother.

Bofur looked- there, on its own, was another cocoon. It looked different; whereas the others were small and squat, indicating beasts or birds, this one was long-ish, and straight. Dwarf sized.

'How do we get past the others?' he muttered- he didn't much fancy taking on those huge arachnids.

'Any way we can- we must get my brother back!' Fili replied, his eyes flashing.

Bofur put his hands up reproachfully. 'I'll stay with you Laddie, you have my word.' He muttered.

'Come.' He said, maintaining a crouching position as he moved closer to Kili. 'Let's go get your brother back.'

Fili swallowed as he tried to fight his worry as he followed behind- he hoped Kili was alright in there.

* * *

Inside the folds of his prison, Kili was starting to get scared now. He couldn't move to reach his weapons, and he felt like something was close- he needed to move, to get away from here.

Another shadow fell across his vision, and he lay still, listening.

It was an awful sensation, and he hoped whatever it was would move soon…but no, it was coming closer- the sounds were getting stronger and stronger with each passing second.

Soon all he could see was shadows- his heart beat faster as something nudged his cocoon. Squeezing his eyes shut was the only thing he could think of doing as he started moving.

'No! No, help!' he cried, tensing up as he felt himself being lifted into the air. 'FILI!'

He started moving, to get some way of escaping from this prison- he could only move his legs as one unit, but his arms were stuck fast- suddenly, all the breath was knocked out of him as he was dropped to the forest floor.

Choking on his own breath he realised he was now lying on his stomach, his head pressing against the forest floor. He listened hard, terror in his veins- something was coming closer. He could sense it….the sound Fili had mentioned was here again, the scuttering.

He again had to force himself to be calm as fear made him whimper- he had to be alert…if the spider wanted to eat him, it had to break open the cocoon to do it. He had to be ready for it.

* * *

Fili watched in horror as the spider threw his brother to the floor- the ground was hard, and Kili would not have been able to cushion his fall…..he darted to a bush near him, but had to stop from running to him as another spider came towards it. His fingers curled around his blade, but he knew nothing could be done if the spiders didn't go soon. There had to be some way to get them away from his brother.

Suddenly, an idea sprang to him- he turned to Bofur, who was crouching beside him. 'We need a diversion!' he whispered, before turning back to his brother. 'Or we won't get near him.'

'Aye….' Bofur agreed, before silently ebbing away, back into the darkness.

Now determined with a plan, Fili breathed in deeply- it wouldn't be long now.

Biding his time, he chanced a look at his arm; the blood had stopped seeping, but scarlet was dripping from his tunic- the wound must have been deeper than he had thought. Pain was throbbing in the wound- he was sure Kili had some mead in his pack….it wasn't strong alcohol, but it would help cleanse the cut.

Now on his haunches, he looked around, worry deepening in his chest- Bofur must be in position by now….

Suddenly, a huge crack of splitting wood met his ears- and that of the spiders. They seemed to tense, arching high into the air as their jaws clicked together. A rock was thrown from the undergrowth, hitting one of them in the abdomen- the beast lurched forwards, startled- all the spiders darted for the bushes, leaving silence in their wake.

'Come on- they won't be gone long!' Bofur yelled, running towards Kili; Fili followed, pulling out his knife. He carefully began to cut the white bindings, hoping now that they had located the right one…

* * *

Kili tensed as movement started above him. 'NO! NO LET ME GO!' He screamed, thrashing about as the spider came for him. 'FILI!' he yelled out, trying desperately to move away.

Suddenly, large, rough hands were around him, tearing at the binds. 'NO!' he shouted anyway, kicking out at whatever was trying to reach him. 'Get away!'

'Kili! Kili it's me!' Fili gasped, reaching for his brother- but Kili bucked away, his eyes not even recognising him as he tried to get away. 'It's Fili! Fili!' he grabbed Kili's head, forcing him to turn.

'Look- it's me! It's your brother!' he said, their eyes meeting.

With that, Kili stopped struggling; his huge eyes looked up at him, dawning realisation showing. 'F-Fili?' he repeated, eyes roving the face of his brother. Fili nodded, hands reaching to pull him up- Kili launched himself into his arms before he could finish, though, hugging him tighter than he had ever done before.

'I thought I was going to die for sure….' He muttered, shuddering. He pulled back, eyes darting into the forest. 'Did you kill them all?' he breathed.

'No, we need to move before they come back!' Bofur muttered, blade out as he surveyed the forest.

'What about the others?' Fili muttered.

'What about us?' the older Dwarf countered. 'Let's just get out of here in one piece, yes?' he said, before he started to move off slowly.

Fili stood, pulling Kili to his feet as he went. 'We'll find them.' He said, putting an arm around his shaking brother as they walked forwards. 'Running- running is good!' Bofur instructed as they reached him- together the three of them darted back into the undergrowth, keeping a lookout for any spiders- and dwarves- that crossed their path.

**I hope you enjoyed that- don't worry, there is more Thorin and his group to come as well! ^^ **

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**x**


End file.
